The Easter Ninja's
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Easter Bunny is captured by Fury, the Ninja residents try to save the bunny and Easter. Meanwhile; Ben discovers a dinosaur egg that hatches into a dino with a birth defect and learns that Mesogog is responsible.
1. The Easter Bunny

In the Crimson Dragon; lots of people were shopping all over the place.

" _Attention shoppers, this is the new manager of the Crimson Dragon; Hannibal McFist._ " McFist said over the PA.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

" _As some of you may know, in two days is our Easter day celebration, with a special appearance by the Easter Bunny._ " McFist continued.

In Sonic's Sports Wear; Sonic and Ray were behind the counter listening to the announcement.

" _Also, there will be an easter egg hunt challenge set up by the Easter Bunny where the winner will receive a trip for four to Hong Kong China_ " McFist continued.

Sonic put on a fake arm that looked like McFist's robotic hand and started mouthing McFist's words while impersonating him.

" _Be sure to have a good day, and not to hate on me for trying to destroy the Norrisville Ninja AKA Randy Cunningham before I reformed my ways._ " McFist said as the PA turned off.

Sonic and Ray started laughing.

"Man that McFist is funny sometimes." said Sonic. "But still how did he get control of G's Mall? I was his friend I should have gotten it. Or Debbie or at least one of the Turtles."

"New Toon City laws." said Ray.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic.

He then grumbled.

"Stupid law's." he said.

"If you're going to blame someone, blame Mayor Kronk." said Ray.

In the food court; Randy and Greninja were eating cheese burgers.

The Pokémon was confused by the Burger and looked around and saw a Fly and he grabbed it with his tongue and ate it.

Viceroy who saw this was shocked and grossed out.

"We get so many weird customers." said Viceroy.

Randy shook his head.

"No, no, eat real food like a normal human would." said Randy.

He took a bite out of the burger.

The Frog sighed and left.

Mikey came and was confused.

"What's with him?" said Mikey.

"Still not used to eating human food." said Randy.

"Ah." said Mikey.

Ralph came and he was mad

"That McJerk is driving me crazy." aid Raph

Randy sighed.

"What'd he do now?" said Randy.

"He better not have put surran wrap in the toilet again." said Mikey.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a bathroom; a guy was sitting on a toilet and a flushing sound was heard.

The guy on the toilet screamed.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"No, it's not that." said Raph.

"Then what?" said Randy.

Raph is mad.

"He left a white sock in with my red masks and they're now pink." said Raph.

Mikey became mad.

"NO, NOT THAT TRICK!" yelled Mikey.

Randy became confused.

"Wait, isn't that joke supposed to be in the opposite way with a red sock in with the white clothes?" said Randy.

Raph punched Randy.

"It's a big deal." said Raph.

Randy is mad.

"No it's not." said Randy.

Mikey did some thinking.

"Yeah, Randy's right. The trick is the other way." said Mikey.

Raphael looked at Mikey.

"Shut up." said Raph.

In a forest; some bunny was looking into a mirror.

He grabbed a basket that had lots of colorful eggs inside of it.

"Only two days till Easter." said the bunny.

The Bunny smiled.

"But it won't hurt to prepare early." said the bunny.

He laughed and grabbed a carrot and ate it.


	2. Goldar and Rito's Plan

With Ben; he was playing Tetherball with Rook Blonko.

"The key to this game is to get the ball all the way around the pole." said Ben.

He smacked the ball which went to Rook.

The cat alien smacked the ball very hard that it hit Ben in the face and knocked him off his feet.

Rook went to Ben.

"Did I do it right?" asked his best alien friend and partner.

Ben got back on his feet.

"Yeah, but next time, try not to hit someone in the face with the ball." said Ben.

Rook nodded.

"Understood." said Rook.

Meanwhile in the evil lair of Messogog; Goldar and Rito were watching this and they were mad and shocked by this.

"There must be some way to stop Tennyson." said Goldar.

"But what?" said Rito.

The two did some thinking.

"I got it." said Rito and whispered something into the Gold Monkey Knight's Ears.

Goldar shook his head.

"Okay, then what?" said Goldar.

Rito continued to whisper.

Goldar is shocked.

"Wow." He said.

Rito continued to whisper.

"Alright." said Goldar.

Rito whispered on.

Goldar smirked.

"Good, good." said Goldar.

Rito pulled away.

"Let's do this." said Rito.

He grabbed the DNA sample of a T-Rex and a Stegosauros.

Rito laughed.

"Alright." said Rito.

He placed the DNA samples on the Geno Randomizer before Goldar activated it.

The Geno Randomizer door opened up, revealing a Dino Egg.

Messogog came in and he was confused.

"What are you doing Rito?" asked The Dino Humanoid.

The three turned to Mesogog.

"Lord Mesogog." said Goldar.

"We were just making a present for Ben Tennyson." said Rito.

The Humanoid smirked.

"Perfect." said Messogog.


	3. Easter Bunny Captured and Saved

Back in the forest; the Easter Bunny was grabbing a bunch of Easter eggs and candy and placing them in his basket.

"Okay, time to get this over with." said the Easter Bunny.

However; he was hit in the back of the head by a shovel and knocked out.

Fury appeared behind the bunny with a shovel in his hands.

"Sorry, it's all business." said Fury.

He dragged the bunny off.

Fury smirked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." said Fury.

At a pond; Greninja was meditating and a fly started buzzing around him.

The frog Pokemon used his tongue to catch the fly and eat it.

He then went back to Meditating.

Greninja then heard something and opened his eyes.

He noticed Fury walking off with the passed out Easter Bunny.

The frog jumped towards the horned lion and got into fighting pose.

"That's as far as you'll go." said Greninja.

Fury smirked and pulled his sword out and shot lightning at the water type zapping him.

"Not on my watch." said Fury.

Suddenly; a monster that looked like a monstrous bunny appeared and roared.

"Eater Bunny, attack." said Fury.

He walked off with the Easter Bunny as the Eater Bunny charged at Greninja.

The frog Pokemon got on his feet and pushed a button on his collar.

"I won't be alone any longer." said Greninja.

He blocked an attack from the Eater Bunny.

Eater Bunny growled and pulled out two weapons: An Red and Black Striped Egg that has a sword coming out and a Carrot shaped Lance.

He charged at Greninja who instantly used Water Shurkin.

But the bunny dodged the attack.

Fury is mad.

"FIRE THE MAGNABEAM!" He shouted.

Soon the MAGNABEAM came and hits Fury making him giant.

"Yeah, no one will know what hit them." said Fury.

However; Randy in his Falcon Ninja Megazord appeared as well as Leo who was with G's dragonzord dagger.

"We won't let that happen Fury." said Randy.

"Yeah." said Leo and looked at the Dagger, "This ones for you bro."

He started playing the dagger as the Dragonzord appeared.

The two zords started battling Fury.

Fury is mad and slashed the Dragonzord destroying it.

Leo became shocked.

"NO!" Leo yelled before shrugging it off, "Oh well, at least it wasn't covered by my car insurance."

However the Dragonzord came back and shot fire at Fury.

"No." said Fury.

Greninja managed to karate chop the Eater Bunny, sending it flying into a tree.

"I'LL BE BACK!" shouted Eater Bunny.

The Frog however pulled out a bazooka and shot a rocket at the Eater Bunny.

The rocket hit the Eater Bunny, trapping him in an explosion before exploding himself.

Everyone became shocked.

Leo took out his T-Phone and aimed the camera at the explosion before taking a picture of it.

"Nailed it." he said.

Fury is shocked.

"The Eater Bunny." said Fury.

He growled.

"FIRE ANOTHER MAGNABEAM!" Fury ahouted.

Another Magnabeam hit the Eater Bunny who grew gigantic.

However; the Falcon Ninja Megazord slashed at the Eater Bunny before he exploded.

"Dammit." said Fury.

He retreated.

Leo and Randy are shocked.

"Huh, that was easy." said Randy.

"Weird." said Leo.

The Easter Bunny appeared.

"I know." said the Easter Bunny.


	4. Dino Deformation

Close to the area Ben's at; Goldar and Rito were painting the dino egg they created.

"Okay, a little pink to the side, some green on the bottom, and polka dots all over the place." said Rito.

The two continued painting it before stopping.

"There." said Rito.

The two inspected the egg and became shocked.

"Jesus, it looks like Walt Disney threw up." said Goldar.

He pushed the egg away before it started rolling away and stopped next to a tree.

The two villains nodded before walking off.

Ben and Rook noticed the egg and approached it.

"Huh cool Egg." said Ben. "But where's its mother?"

"I do not think it has a mother." said Rook.

They noticed that it was moving and became shocked.

Ben managed to leave and brought Kai, Gwendolyn, Kevin, Duncan, Cannonball, Long Arm, and Howard to the area.

"The miracle of life. A giant chicken is about to hatch." said Ben.

The egg hatched up; revealing that it was a T-Rex that had a tail with spikes on it.

The group awed at it before becoming disturbed.

The dinosaur roared.

Everyone screamed in fear.

"Dude, that's no giant chicken, that's a Godzilla." said Cannonball.

Ben is shocked.

"It's ok Dino Baby I'm here." said Ben.

The Dinosaur turned to Bem and started to lick him.

Everyone became more disturbed.

"Well, I was hoping to study this thing to see what the cause for it's abomination was, but I'll just leave." said Long Arm.

He turned into his tow truck form.

"Come on Cannonball." said Long Arm.

"Hold on a second, I want to show this Dino my lava ball." said Cannonball.

The humans chuckled.

"It won't be a lava ball." said Duncan.

Cannonball groaned.

"I will to, watch." said Cannonball.

Instead of a lava ball, Cannonball shot out loads of silly string.

Everyone is confused.

"Nice, very nice." said Howard.

Cannonball groaned before turning into his tank form.

"Let's go." said Cannonball.

He and Long Arm drove off.

Goldar and Rito noticed everything.

"How come that Dino isn't attacking anyone?" said Rito.

"No idea." said Goldar and ate a Egg.

Mesogog appeared.

"You idiot's can't do anything right." said Mesogog.

He pulled out a blow gun and blew out a dart on the baby dino before it became vicious and grew giant.

Ben's group became shocked.

"I think I just wet myself." said Howard.

Everyone backed away from Howard.

"The fluids from that dart are from the Hydro Regenerator." said Mesogog.

The Dino roared and ate the three villains.

Inside the three villains are shocked and have cards out.

"Do you know how to play Go Fish?" asked Rito.

"No." said Mesogog.

The heroes became shocked.

"I can't believe what I just saw." said Howard.

Kronk appeared.

"These monsters died for their country." said Kronk.

Howard punched the mayor.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" said Howard.

"Clearly not." said Kevin.

"That's the least of our problems, what're we going to do with this dinosaur, it'll clearly cause wide spread panic. The only thing we can do is send it to Australia since it's very hot there." said Duncan.

"But what about the three villains?" asked Rook

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Rook asked.

The dino went behind a tree and sounds of farting and for some reason toilet water were heard.

The group became shocked.

Howard's face turned green before he started puking.

Kevin became mad.

"Come on, it's just a dinosaur, that's what they're...supposed to-"Kevin said before he started puking.

"How is there even Toilet water?" asked Kai also puking.

Everyone eventually started puking.

The bodily function sounds stopped and Mesogog, Goldar, and Rito emerged covered in lots of feces.

"Tell me we came out of the mouth." said Goldar.

"Nope." said Rito.

"Let's forget this plan and get out of here." said the Humanoid Dinosaur.

The three walked off.


	5. Easter Day

Two days later at the Crimson Dragon; lots of people were partaking in the easter contest.

"Now remember, whoever finds the golden egg will win the easter day contest and recieve a prize from the Easter Bunny." said McFist.

Everyone nodded and McFist pointed his robotic finger up.

"On your mark. Get set. And Go." McFist said and shot a energy Ray from his finger.

Everyone went off and a Bald Eagle fell down and was outcold.

McFist became shocked.

"Oh that's not good." said McFist.

He tip toed away.

The children started looking for the eggs and eventually assaulted each other.

Randy, Greninja, Leo, Raph, and Mikey were looking at the place.

"Look at this place, it's a bar fight." said Mikey.

"It looks like Black Friday." said Randy.

"It looks like a Grand opening to a new place." said Leo.

"It looks like something from that airplane movie where everyone panics." said Raph.

One child pulled out a Gatling Gun and started shooting all over the place.

The four five ninja's became shocked.

"These are some very messed up children." said Greninja.

"Agreed." said Randy.

"That's as crazy when Sonic is when he doesn't get his Chili Dogs." said Mikey.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Sonic was in the kitchen and heard his stomach rumbling and became mad.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHILI DOG!? I haven't had one in fifteen minutes." said Sonic.

Bugs, Spongebob, Charmcaster, and Splinter were watching everything in shock.

Spongebob held a hand with four straws.

"Draw straws to see who has to give him a chili dog?" Spongebob said before pulling out a Magic Eight Ball, "Or ask the Magic Eight Ball?"

The other three looked at each other.

"Straws." the three said.

SpongeBob nodded and threw the ball away.

The Magic 8 Ball rolled out the manor rolled down the street, rolled through a cross country and it some how got onto the surface of the moon.

A floating Minion noticed it and spoke his own language.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The group nodded.

Ben appeared.

"So, how's it going?" said Ben.

The ninja's turned to Ben.

"Where were you?" asked Randy.

"I was in Australia getting a deformed Dinosaur to roam free." said Ben.

The ninja's sniffed Ben and covered their noses.

"And why do you smell bad?" said Greninja.

"Don't ask." said Ben, "I've been trying to get rid of it for two days."

Everyone nodded.

Later; lots of injured children were looking up on stage at McFist and the Easter Bunny.

"After hours of searching and senseless mayhem, the golden egg has been found." said McFist.

"I'll say." said Raph who was somehow in a iron lung.

"The winner of the golden egg search is..." the Easter Bunny said before a drum roll sounded off.

The children pulled out lots of deadly weapons.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." said the Easter Bunny.

The children became very mad as Sonic walked up on stage.

They then started shooting at Sonic who dodged the bullets.

"Quit your whining, you'll just wish for lots of Easter candy." said Sonic, "Plus, if your parents knew that you had deadly weapons, they'd be very unhappy."

The kids tossed their weapons away.

A gun went off and hit the iron lung Raph was in.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Raph.

Sonic looked at McFist.

"Wow." They said.

The Easter Bunny walked over to Sonic.

"Okay Mr. Hedgehog, what do you want for a prize?" said the Easter Bunny.

Sonic did some thinking before smirking.

Later; Sonic was lying down on a throne as he was being fanned with a leaf by Raph and Ben and was being fed chili dogs by Randy.

"Unbelievable, he could have used the prize to end world hunger, but he uses it to make us tend to his every whim." said Randy.

"At least i'm out of the iron lung." said Raph.

"Agreed." said the three.

"Chili dog." said Sonic.

Randy groaned and put a chili dog close to Sonic before he took a bite out of it.


End file.
